1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus having a function to detect a specific subject and to a control method of the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a digital camera which comprises a function to detect a face in an image frame and to set the detected face as a target for the auto-focus (AF) and the automatic exposure (AE).
With regards to such camera, a technique of automatically changing the targeted area for face detection when the face detection is repeated (for example, JP2006-92191) and a technique where a user can arbitrarily set the position and the size of the targeted area for face detection (for example, JP2005-348181) are known.
In the above related arts, the position and the size of the targeted area for face detection can be arbitrarily set by a user. However, the targeted area for face detection cannot be changed promptly in real time while the photographer confirming the condition in which the face is detected in the photographed image.